


Whaddya Mean We're Not Dating?

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Steve, M/M, Misunderstandings, Redemption press tour, ellen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam and Steve do Ellen as part of Steve's "Redemption Press Tour" as Maria likes to call it, and Steve finds out he never asked his boyfriend to Be his boyfriend.





	Whaddya Mean We're Not Dating?

Steve Rogers started out as nothing more than an act when he first received the super soldier serum, but that doesn't mean he likes being a part of someone's entertainment. To this day the idea of acting for anyone's amusement leaves a bad taste in the back of his mouth. Like press.

Steve hates press, but he loves Sam Wilson, and Maria knowing this, at least has the decency to pair him with the man whenever he has to give an interview on TV. Which is way more often now after he basically became a fugitive.

Maria calls it his redemption tour which Steve complains about every time she says it around him. He's pretty sure she mentions it now to get this exact reaction from him. She probably likes watching Sam calm him down even more.

But Maria doesn't mention it today, either because she forgot or was gracious enough to— no, she probably just forgot.

Steve runs his hands up and down his thighs and decides to jitter his leg as much as he wants before they actually have to go out there. Better to get his anxiety out now.

Sam catches his eye and gives him a small nod, “You good?”

“Yeah.” Steve breathes.

He can never understand how Sam is so collected in the face of an audience and cameras. It's like he was born to answer questions and woo the crowd. It's more likely he's just born to do everything. Steve blushes at the thought, but smiles, reaching over to squeeze the hand Sam's resting on his knee.

He waits for Sam's eyes to fall on him again before saying, “Thanks for doing this press tour with me. I know it's not your thing, and no one's mad at you as much as they are at me, but I appreciate your company.”

“Yeah, man, I got you. It's not so bad to me anyway. I can tell you hate it more.” Sam replies, laughing when Steve's eyes bulge and he nods in agreement.

“Don't you think it's…” Steve waves his hand around as he tries to find the right word, “I don't know, tedious? Something like that, all this talking is so annoying.”

“We are just saying the same shit over and over again. But this is Ellen, and she promised she's not all that interested in the political stuff. Hell, she'll probably ask about our love lives.” Sam reasons.

Then their dressing room door opens and one of the stage managers nods for them. They stand behind the curtain together and listen to Ellen introduce them before it parts and the audience applauds.

Steve keeps his eyes off the crowd as he walks on camera, the last time he didn't he nearly had a panic attack.

They both shake Ellen's hand before sitting down opposite her. The three wait for the crowd's cheers to fall silent before Ellen actually speaks.

“So, you guys have been busy. I'm glad this isn't your first rodeo, Cap.”

Steve smiles, “Me too, it's been a busy week.” The crowd laughing when he sighs.

“Well, what's your secret?” Ellen asks, gesturing to the two of them.

Steve laughs, “Honestly, it's this guy.” He answers, punctuating his sentence by squeezing Sam's thigh again who smiles at him.

“Yeah, I'm basically here to babysit Captain America, but it's cool. I like the elderly.” Sam explains. Steve rolls his eyes and takes his hand back.

“Oh yeah? What, do you make sure he has his tapioca pudding? And gets to bed by eight?”

“Um, actually it's six.” Steve cuts in, the audience’s laughter increasing, “Eight is for weekends when I stay up late.”

Steve grins and they let the audience die down again.

“No, but seriously, you two have a very good relationship. At least from all the interviews you've done together, it seems like you guys are really close.” Ellen goes on, transitioning from humor to seriousness with ease.

Sam frowns in thought, and Steve lets him answer.

“Yeah, we have a great relationship. I’d follow this man anywhere. I trust him with my life. We're partners at the end of the day. I'm sure Cap feels the same way about me.” Sam answers calmly.

Steve nods and turns away from him to look at Ellen. “I do.”

“Well, let's get deeper into that, what are your feelings towards each other — three words.” She prompts.

“I love him.” Steve replies, Sam's eyes widening in surprise.

Steve frowns a little in confusion at that, but doesn't stop himself  from squeezing Sam's hand briefly.

“Love would be the best way to say... _everything_.” Sam agrees, strangely avoiding Steve's eyes.

The show cuts to a commercial, and Steve's about to say it's going pretty well so far when he sees Maria furiously beckoning them back stage. Well he _thought_ it had been going well.

Steve and Sam join her behind the curtain. “Okay, Steve? What you just did was in fact very gay, and I am one _hundred_ percent sure the whole country now thinks you are _dating_ Sam Wilson.” Maria says, barely hiding her panic though it's unnecessary.

“But Sam and I _are_ dating.” Steve explains.

Both Sam and Maria draw blanks, staring at him with their mouths open before asking, “What?”

“Steve? Why would you think we're dating?” Sam asks, more bemused than angry.

Maria shakes her head and walks away to give them some space and Steve turns to frown at Sam. “Sam, you come over to my place and watch movies every Friday. And then more often than not you stay the night and camp out with me on the floor. You've cooked dinner for me before, _and_ breakfast. We hold hands sometimes. And I mean…” Steve's cheeks flush with warmth and he whispers, “When you sleep over you let me...hold you, so why wouldn't I think we were dating?” He finishes.

Sam scoffs, “Because you never _asked_ me! _And_ we've never kissed!”

“I was working up to it, okay? I thought you wanted to take things slow! And is asking reallythe most important thing? I thought we could just fall into a romantic relationship like we fall into everything else.”

“Yeah, well you thought wrong. _Ask_ me.”

Steve sputters out of nervousness. “What?”

Sam laughs and swats playfully at his stomach, “I _said_ , ask me.”

Steve's cheeks burn hotter but he grits his teeth and swallows down his stupid embarrassment. “Fine. Sam? Will you go steady with me...please?”

“Of course, Steve, I would love to. When can I move my stuff in?” He asks.

Steve bawks at him a second but replies, “Whenever you want.”

“Dude, I was kidding.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah, yeah I..I knew that.”

“You really would've let me move in with you just like that?” Sam asks, teasing him.

“Sam, I don't think I've said the word no to you in our entire relationship together, so why are you surprised?”

Sam frowns, considering, laughing boisterously when he finds it to be true. Steve brushes his fingers against Sam's and looks up at him shyly.

“But just so I'm clear, we're dating now, right?”

“Yes, Steve we're dating.”

He grins and happily twines their fingers together, Sam's hand warm and soft in his. “I can't wait to kiss you.” Steve gushes, uncaring with how gone he is.

Sam smiles at him, “Well you'll have to wait, cause we're back on.”

And they walk back out to face the music, hands entwined.


End file.
